Naruto: When I knew Sakura
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: After the events of the war, life continues on. However, Sakura feels as if she is being left behind, even by the people who she thought cared the most about her. Is there someone out there who still knows who she is? (Pokémon, and Fairy Tail references, not an actual crossover)


Afternoon seemed to drag on for a young pink haired Kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. She waited alone outside of a train station. With a heavy sigh, the kunoichi took a seat on the closest bench. The latest mission had become a real bore, mainly due to Naruto's new celebrity status. People seemed to flock to Naruto like migrating wild birds. And why wouldn't they? He was the hero of the entire shinobi world as they know it. He deserved this kind of praise. After living such a harsh and difficult life, especially in his younger years, it must have felt wonderful to finally be noticed and admired for a change. Even the fame of defeating Pain of the Akatsuki was nothing compared to now.

Although Sakura was happy for Naruto's new fame, she couldn't help but feel as if it was clouding some things. Since the war, things began to change. Their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had been elected Hokage. No longer taking on missions outside of the village, they hardly saw Kakashi these days. Even their other captain, Yamato, had returned to his duties as part of the ANBU Blackops. Missions were slow in a time of peace, even for the ANBU. Still, remaining in the secret services, and mostly playing a role as one of Kakashi's body guards, Yamato was seen with his old team even less that Kakashi. Another person they began to see less a less of was their friend, Sai. For someone who started off as a socially awkward phenomenon, he had learned to be interact with people much better. Sai now attempted to make new friends on his own. Seeing his brother in the Reanimation Jutsu, made Sai appreciated being alive all the more. It was guessed that maybe Sai wanted to live for both himself and his brother.

Then there was Sasuke. The main affection of Sakura's childhood, and the main driving force for her and Naruto for nearly three years. After the war and defeat of Madara and Kaguya, Sasuke left on his own redemption mission. However, the Uchiha had left on much better terms, promising to come back again. This should've made her happy, to know that their friend had been saved, and he no longer wanted power or revenge, just redemption. Yet, there was that gaping hole in her chest for the fact that he was still gone. Deep down, Sakura wanted things to go back to the way they once were, working together as a team, laughing, fighting, and growing as a team. She felt like she was the only one who wanted this. Even Naruto looked as if he had moved on already. The blonde knucklehead had begun to change.

His main drive wasn't to bring Sasuke back home anymore. Naruto's main goal was to be Hokage, like it always was, but he was different about it this time. He didn't feel as fun loving and free anymore. His new fame seemed to be going to his head a little. Even his haircut and smile were different now. He didn't have that toothy fox grin with his eyes shut anymore. Now, he had a grin that looked almost plastered on, and borderline smug. Sakura leaned back on the bench as she thought more and more about what was happening to her teams. In one short answer, they were disappearing. They had gone their own separate ways, and that didn't leave Sakura with her own path. She was a strong woman capable of making her own choice, no doubt. Still, when you walk down a path with people you've grown to know, love, and cherish, the road ahead can seem very lonely when they take another path.

"Hey", A voice disturbed Sakura's train of thought.

Wether out of instinct or reflex, the woman turned around to see where the voice came from. She had let her guard down, something that could very well cost a shinobi's life. Not too far away was a boy, close to her age. To say in the least, he was rather odd looking. With years of training and experience, Sakura had him already physically analyzed from head to toe. His outfit composed of a simple black thermal covered by a plain yellow shirt. His pants and boots were also black. Strangely he had elbow and knee pads with yellow to match his outfit. Even his sun glasses were a matching black and yellow.

"Man, what is this kids obsession with yellow and black", Sakura thought to herself.

As she took the time to analyze this oddly color fashioned character, three other things stood out to her. One was the small arsenal of weapons he carried. He had a katana sword attached to the back of his hips, much like Sasuke did. On his back was a bow with a quiver full of arrows. The second was that even though he looked like a shinobi, he didn't have a headband. This was an ideal way for someone to hide their identity if they were on an extremely secret mission or entering enemy territory. However, the shinobi world was at a time of peace. Why would he need to hide his identity now. The third and final oddity about this character was the strange mechanical mount he appeared to be sitting on. Sakura's entire analysis took place in a matter of a few seconds. She was brought out of her thoughts as the boy removed his glasses.

"You're Sakura right", The boy asked, as his dark brown eyes met her green ones.

"Who's asking", Sakura asked cautiously, still not one hundred percent sure she could trust this guy.

"My name is Jagger", He told her. "I visit your village a while back, you saved my life."

"I did", Sakura asked, now curious about Jagger.

"Yeah", Jagger replied. "I was visiting your village a while back, and it was suddenly attacked by some guys with orange hair and a lot of piercings."

Sakura began to recall what he told her. This memory must have been the day Pain attacked and destroyed their village. She remained silent to let him continue his story.

"Anyway, I did what I could but one of the guys summoned a giant centipede and...Well, people step on tiny bugs, but big bugs step on people. Some of the shinobi there took me to a hospital for my injuries."

"And that's where I healed you", Sakura asked.

"Yeah", Jagger confirmed. "I thought I was a goner. You used your green hand healing power and kept telling me "Don't go to sleep, or you'll never wake up!"

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like something I would've said."

Jagger smiled as he rolled his mechanical mount near the bench.

"What is that thing", Sakura asked.

The boy looked down at his mount, then back to Sakura. He had this weird look on his face as if he had witnessed the weirdest thing of all time.

"This is a bicycle", Jagger told her.

"A bicycle", Sakura asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is?"

"You've never seen a bicycle", Jagger asked in shock, "What kind of kid has never rode a bike?!"

Indeed, Sakura never rode or even laid eyes on a bike before. As a shinobi, walking, running, and leaping through the forest could give her the same results as Jagger rode a bike. The look he gave her made her feel rather uncomfortable. Deciding to change the subject, Sakura asked him another question.

"You carry a sword and a bow. Are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah", Jagger said shaking the straps to his bow. "This is my standard equipment."

Again, Jagger appeared to have a strange attire, even for a shinobi. The sword was pretty basic, lots of shinobi carried or used a sword. It was the bow that seemed pretty odd. If someone needed a long range projectile a thrown kunai or shuriken was the way to go. Jutsu were an even better form of fighting at long range. The bow and arrow was an antique weapon at this point in the shinobi world, especially now with peace established.

"You mind if I take a seat", Jagger asked, motioning to the seat.

Oh, yeah. Go ahead", Sakura answered.

Jagger put the kickstand down on his bike before setting his equipment on the bench. He took a breath of relief after sitting on the bench besides Sakura. The kunoichi made sure to keep an eye on him as he rested on the bench. He didn't sit directly besides her and even placed his equipment between them. For a shinobi he was pretty lenient. At least in this case he wouldn't try anything funny. The exact moment Sakura turned her attention away from Jagger, he focused his vision on her. While he was willing to admit that he wasn't as sharp as her, Jagger could tell there was something on her mind.

Mustering up a little courage Jagger asked, "Hey, you okay over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Sakura said without facing him.

"Are you sure", Jagger persisted, "You look like you have something on your mind."

Sakura turned her eyes from the railroad to the floor. She definitely had something on her mind. In fact, she had a a lot on her mind, and even more on her heart.

"You know if something's wrong, you can tell me", Jagger offered.

"And why would I share my secrets with a stranger", Sakura asked a little defensive.

"Because I am a stranger", Jagger said.

This made Sakura pause in confusion. It sounded like he had just contradicted himself, but Jagger explained his reasons.

The boy pointed to the railroad, "I'm gonna leave for Fiore in less than an hour, what are the odds that I'll ever see you again? Everyone needs someone to talk to, even if it is a stranger."

Sakura put some more thought into this. It wasn't everyday that she saw or recognized someone she saved before, even in the leaf village. Jagger was right about that at least. He was also right about needing someone to talk to. With her team away most of the time, and a lot of her friends doing their own thing, Sakura found very little people to talk to nowadays. As much as she loved her parents, there were some things she just wasn't comfortable sharing with them.

There was Ino, who she pretty much shared everything with. Yet Ino was occupied with new priorities of the Yamanaka clan, now that her father had passed away.

"In Littleroot town people are more open, but some like yours truly are reserved too. If you don't want to talk then no problem", Jagger interrupted her thought again.

Jagger opened his canteen for a drink of water as he pulled out a compass. A few more moments passed before either of them spoke.

"You ever get the feeling that your life is just slipping away", Sakura asked out of the blue.

Jagger paused from taking another drink, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno", Sakura admitted. "It's just, have you ever felt like little things from your life just start leaving you and you don't know where you'll end up?"

Jagger put away his compass and canteen before giving her a stern look, "You're not dying are you?"

"What?! No, it's not that! It's not that at all", Sakura waved her hands. "It's just lately, my some of my friends seem to be going their own separate ways, doing all these great things. And me, I'm still stuck in the same place."

Jagger didn't say anything as he listened to Sakura. He didn't want to stop her midway, and payed as close attention to her words as he could.

"I trained for years, and I became a strong medical kunoichi under Lady Tsunade's teachings. I've saved people, fought strong opponents, and I've been through war. I couldn't have done it without my family, friends, and sensei's."

"But now you feel like they're moving on without you", Jagger cut in.

Sakura nodded we head "Yes."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for all my friends and sensei's. They've lived a hard life, especially one in particular. He's a hero, he deserves this kind of praise and happiness. All of them do."

"But you feel lost and you don't want to bring them down in any way", Jagger cut in again.

Sakura made eye contact with Jagger as he hit the nail on the dot.

"Sorry", Jagger apologized for interrupting her, "Go on."

"No, you're right", Sakura admitted. "I vowed to stand on my own two feet a long time ago. I never want to be that same scared, arrogant, little girl I used to be. I want to be a strong kunoichi who can take care of herself."

"And that's fine Sakura", Jagger said, "But you don't have to do it alone. You still have your family, friends, and teachers. Just because they're slipping away, doesn't mean they need to keep slipping away. Go talk to them, pay a visit every now and then, remember them on birthdays and holidays. All that stuff."

Sakura sighed, "You know I should be kinda mad at some of them. Today is my birthday, and only my parents remembered."

"Oh yeah", Jagger asked. "Well, Happy Birthday Sakura. I really wish I had something I could give you."

Jagger pat down his pockets as his mind scrambled for an idea. As if a lightbulb went off in his head, Jagger reached into his fanny pack. He pulled out two pieces of cloth and a water bottle for Sakura to take.

"What are these", Sakura asked.

"Just some things I carry around wherever I go."

Sakura opened the first piece of cloth, a small one by one sheet.

"It's a handkerchief. Don't worry it's clean", Jagger assured her. "My grandpa used to carry one, and I just kinda started taking after him. The water bottle is just a water bottle. Ya know, gotta stay hydrated."

Sakura smiled at Jagger's piece of advice and opened the last piece of cloth. It was rather big. Once unfolded, it was revealed to be a large yellow flag. On the flag was a coiled purple snake. First thing that came to mind was "Orochimaru". However, the quote at the bottom that read, "Don't Tread On Me", assured her otherwise.

"It's kinda cheesy I know, but it's all I had for the time..."

"It's perfect", Sakura cut in. "Thank you, Jagger."

"It's nothing Sakura. You were the one who saved ME. It takes a strong Kunoichi to save someone's life. Someone strong like you. For that, you're always gonna be MY heroes."

Sakura was at a loss for words as a blush began to tiny her face. This is one of the mod touching compliments anyone had given her in a long time.

Jagger continued on, "Look Sakura, I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I can understand it's tough. No matter what happens, no matter how many people forget you, remember that there are always going to be people that remember and cherish you. Your family, friends, sensei's, and all the people you inspired, helped, and saved, they'll remember you for the rest of their lives."

"You really think so", Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and I'll be one of them", Jagger assured her. "I promise you, I'll always remember, when I knew Sakura."

Sakura smiled sweetly as Jagger have her a lopsided grin.

"Hey Sakura", Her blonde haired peer called from afar, "The train is here."

"Coming Naruto, just give me a few minutes", Sakura called to Naruto and Sai who stood beside him. "I have to go now Jagger."

"Headin back home", Jagger asked.

"Yeah. Where did you say you were going again?"

"A little town in Fiore called Magnolia", Jagger tried to remember.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of it", Sakura told him.

"Really? I've never been there, but I heard a lot of crazy stuff happens there", Jagger told Sakura.

Again the two exchanged smiles and chuckles.

"Thank you again Jagger, I'm glad I got to talk to someone like you", Sakura told him.

"Like I said Sakura, I should be the one thanking you. Consider it just an Appreciation slash Happy Birthday from your's truly with a smile", Jagger held out his hand for a handshake.

Unexpectedly to Jagger's surprise, Sakura pulled Jagger into a deep hug. Jagger was taken back but returned the hug.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Sakura found herself on the train for the leaf with her friends Naruto, and Sai. Naruto was having his usual friendly argument with Sai. As she watched them go back and forth, Sakura couldn't help but smile, simply happy to be in the presence of friends. As she looked out the window, she saw Jagger staring back to her. He sat on his bike, and put his shades back on. The moment the train began to move, Jagger raised his hand goodbye to her. Sakura waved goodbye to him, not sure when, or if they'd ever cross paths again. Once the train was a good distance away, Jagger turned the opposite way and rode down the dirt path.

* * *

Back on the train, Naruto caught Sakura looking out the window, her elbow leaning in the window, and her chin resting on her palm.

"Who was that Sakura", Naruto asked.

"Just someone who remembered me", Sakura said.

Naruto had no idea what she was saying, but had something else to tell her anyways.

"Speaking of remembering things", Naruto began, "Sai and I..."

Naruto was cut off as a loud party horn blazed in their ears. They both turned their attention to Sai in their annoyance. He had a party hat on as the party horn retracted itself.

"Sai! You were supposed to wait till after we sing to her", Naruto yelled at their teammate.

"It didn't make sense to wait till afterwards", Sai told him.

"Wait till after what", Sakura asked.

There was pause to answer her question as the door to their booth opened. Six stewardess pushed a small cart with a pink cake lit with many candles. All in unison they sang "Happy Birthday" to Sakura Haruno. The cake was placed right in front of Sakura as the song drew to a close. Sakura covered her mouth as tears threatened to drain from her eyes.

"You-You all remembered", Sakura sobbed.

Naruto put an arm around her, "Of course Sakura. True friends never forget about your birthday."

"Oh Naruto", Sakura said as she threw her arms around her friend.

After an exchange of hugs, Sakura leaned over and gave Sai a hug too.

"Go ahead Sakura, make a wish", Naruto referred to the cake.

After wiping her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Sakura blew out her birthday candles.

No one knew what Sakura wished for on that birthday. Looking back, she couldn't even recall what she wished for. It didn't matter. Sakura was assured she had what she was looking for all along. She had people in her life that cared for her, loved her, believed in her, and would always have a special place in their hearts for her. It made her the happiest person in the world to know someone out there knew Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**It's not March 28th yet in California, but it is in some places a few friends are, and I wanted to post this up for them. So when I was on my lunch break during school, I took a quick cat nap and sorta had an epiphany. I dreamed that I was talking to Sakura as my pokemon OC. Weird I know. I don't recall what I said, but I remember her being sad and I was trying to cheer her up. I can guess she was sad because of what's been happening to her character. I was so pissed when I heard Sakura wasn't made a Sanin. Lately it feels like they've been tearing down all of Sakura's character ad development just to make way for Hinata. I would go on, but I don't want to start something here too. I've seen enough of it on Tumblr.**

**Anyways, I made some personal reference to myself in this fic. My OC is named after me, kinda cheesy I know. I mentioned he's from Littleroot, and going to Magnolia in Fiore. However, I didn't mention he was from the pokemon world or going to the Fairy Tail world, just coincidently dealing with similar town names. I brought this up because I was into the pokemon fandom big time bak then, and I still am. However, I kinda shifted to the Naruto fandom once I started reading and watching it. I've been into Fairy Tail for a while now, but now that's kinda my big fandom now. I still love Pokemon, Naruto, and Fairy Tail, I just wanted to make that reference about me.**

**Some more references were the gifts Jagger gave to Sakura. I personally always keep a spare water bottle or myself, and incase someone else might need it. The handkerchief is a true story on my side. My grandpa used to carry one in his pocket, and I always thought that was cool. Till this day, I always have one in my left pocket for emergencies. Then there's the flag. We recently bought one of the "Don't Tread On Me" rattlesnake flags for our front porch. This is important because I believe that's what most of the Sakura haters need to stop doing. She deserves better. She's been through too much to let all her character development and potential go to waste. If canon and Kishimoto won't do something about it, then the fandom will.**

**I know I'm always going to remember when I knew Sakura Haruno. So I hope most of you remember who she was, who she truly was. Thanks for reading up on this, especially all my Tumblr buddies. I hope you all liked it. Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno! We all love you!**


End file.
